


My Guardian Angel

by SteveAndAdam



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Dominance, Fear, Friendship, Love Confessions, M/M, Protectiveness, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveAndAdam/pseuds/SteveAndAdam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a mission in the Hollow-earth goes belly up, will wakeup at the sanctuary and Henry seems different and he's not the only one to notice the changes in his friend.</p><p>Will/Henry Slash<br/>My Grammar is horrible so I apologise for that upfront</p><p>[THIS WORK IS DEAD]</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Guardian Angel

Expect Grammar and spelling mistakes, Sorry

 

\-----

 

“So where looking for a griffin ?, I though they where just Greek myth ?” Will complained

“Yeah Magnus thinks that the Greeks got there myth's from the Praxian's” Henry chuckled at Will's comment

“So because of a hunch where hunting for a griffin in an underground swamp … great” Will said with a sigh

Henry watched Will as they both trudged through thick black goop in a swamp, they were surrounded by withered twisted trees with large jagged thorns

“Her dad gave her notes on some of the abnormal's down here, The griffin feeds on big slugs in these swamps” Henry said looking down into the black tar-like sludge

“What you mean like leaches !” Will screeched and shoot for the nearest slither of the dry dirt that wined through the swamp like an exposed ants nest creating dirt roads

“No, whatever makes this water so thick and black they feed on that, its some kind of new mineral; where perfectly fine” Henry said gesturing for Will to follow him back into the goop in search of there bait 

“Ohug !, Its gone down my welly, Damn !” Will said annoyed, shaking his leg furiously to empty his welly of sludge

“Come on princess !; we can polish your shoes later” Henry quipped in a sarcastic tone still waiting for Will to follow

“Hey you dragged me along; you can clean them, and buy me some new pants to-boot” Will said reluctantly stepping back into the goop

“Fine by me-” Henry stopped mid sentence franticly sniffing the air “I know that smell”

“Henry what is i-”

 

[Ow! Hen...]

…  
…  
…

 

\-----

 

…  
…  
…

“Oww !” Will yelped out sucking in a hiss of pain 

[why does my head feels like iv had an anvil dropped on it !]

“Will your awake !, Are you alright ?!” Henry voice was frantic and flooded with concern

“Henry, what ?-” Will tried to open his eyes battling with the light as it obscured his vision

“Don't worry, your safe, your safe now …, where back at the sanctuary” Henry was knelt down beside Will at his beds side waiting for him to answer

[The sanctuary ?, but we were just in hollow earth ?. Ow! Damn my heads pounding]

“What do you mean ?, What happened ?” Will asked flexing his eyes until he could see properly

[Oh god, henry looks like crap; like he hasn’t sleept in days, and there the same cloths, still got sludge marks on em' … he smells nice though, like my dioderant; ask first dude !]

Henry waited for Will to wake up before talking “Ermm... the short version. When we were looking for the griffin we got ambushed by the camouflaging white abnormal's, the ones that attacked you before” Henry paused before carrying on “Well they knocked you out and took you, later-” Henry continued

“What about you ?, are you alright ?” Will asked when he noticed some old dry blood stains on Henry's arm and a healed scratch on his face

“Yeah i'm fine, I got into a scrap with a few of them until one of em' got a lucky hit” Henry chuckled and rubbed the side of his head “Magnus found me and we spent days looking for you, after a while we found a man who pointed us in the right direction, when we got there ...” Henry choked up for a moment “They- … The bastards were torturing you !” Henry spat out burning with anger as he wiped his eyes before looking back up at Will

“He-” Will tried but was cut of when someone knocked at the door

“That should be Tardvor” Henry remarked “Come in” he called out to the door

The door slowly opened, revealing a small pale old man wearing rouged old ripped cloths, he was clean cut but still looked rough; he cautiously walked in, looking around the room keeping his head down and locking his sheepish gaze with henry waiting for henry to brake the stare until he walked further in

[Who's Tardvor ?, head down' fidgeting hands' feet close together' hunched over' … he looks anxious … almost scared ?]

“Oh good, your up” the man said with a large grin looking at Will, the smile slightly diminished when he looked at Henry, “How are you feeling ?” he asked focused on Will as he slowly approached his bed side but keeping his distance

“My head's pounding and everything hurts, but i'm alive so I cant complain. Sorry, we’ve not meet yet i'm Will ...” he answered in a welcoming tone offering his hand out and paused for an answer

The man hesitated, his eyes flickering back and forth between Will and Henry as his smile weared away until he finally shook wills hand “My name is Tardvor, you wont know me unless Henry has told you wha-” Henry cut him off “He's just got up I didn’t want to worry him” Henry was fast with his answer as he stood up and sat on the bed, placing himself between Will and Tardvor without blocking there view

[I know i'm probably on morphine or whatever but something seems off, it cant just be me I don’t feel high ...]

“Henry, could you get me a drink ?” Will asked politely with a gentle smile

“Yeah sure; coffee or orange juice; I'll just get both” Will opened his mouth but henry didn’t stop to let him speak “I know there your favourite, its not problem honestly !. I'll get you something for your head as-well” Henry was eager with his words, existed and was out of the door before Will had a chance to say 'thank you'

“What did Henry mean 'didn’t want to worry him' ?” Will asked after waiting for Henry to leave ear-shoot, Tardvor had relaxed and found a seat and pulled it close to the bed before sitting down

“I take it Henry told you what happened, that you were taken and tortured ?” Tardvor studied Wills face waiting for him to speak

[How dose he know what henry told me ?]

“He elaborated a little, he told me I was taken and then how he found me but that’s about it” Will nodded as he confirmed Tardvor assumptions

“That’s all true, they took you to torture you, but the physical abuse was only to waken your resolve, your friend didn’t want you to know about the mental side to the torture. To my shame it was my son who was the one behind this” Tardvor voice was soft and waited until will nodded for him to continue

“mental side ?” will repeated

“My tribe are telepaths, we don’t read minds but we can … influence them, its a great gift, but every gift has a curse, my son was hired to Extract information from you ...” Tardvor head was down and his voice remorseful, he paused again for will to catch up

“Ever-since the destruction of praxis our tribe has struggled without there help; we used our skills to help them and in-turn they assisted us, but after there destruction, our tribe has had trouble feeding itself and so my son has resorted to less then honourable means to help acquire food” Tardvor continued

“I'm so sorry, I had no idea that praxis had such an important role with the tribes … if ther-” Will was sympathetic to Tardvor

“I tried to stop it but it was the fault of those in hollow earth that caused the praxians destruction, we brought this on ourself and so must live with the consequences” Tardvor stated

Tardvor held up a hand of apology before continuing “Sorry, my son was to get as much information about the sanctuary as possible, its getting hard to survive down there and they want to forge a new land up on the surface, they know you and your governments wont allow this so they are trying to find as much out about the surface before they try anything, afterwords you were to be … disposed”

“What do you mean 'disposed' ?” Will asked

“Like I said, we are able to mold the mind, it can be used to cure addictions or repress memory's best forgotten, but it can be used to destroy the mind; to do horrible things” Tardvor was slow to speak and his words painted with shame

“what did they do to me ?” Will asked hesitantly but eager

“They warped your mind, after many hours of excruciating torture they … How to put it; the- … they made you 'brain dead'” Tardvor found it hard to find his words

Will sat in shock and confusion until his thoughts where interrupted “They made you into a vegetable, a drooling, mindless ...” Henry was angry but trailed of when he chocked up, his eyes glimmering with unshed-tears

[I was a vegetable ?, what’s that ment to mean, like stroke victims ?]

“See this is why I didn’t want to tell him !” Henry shot out slamming a glass and a handful of pills on the door-side table

“Henry if I became a damned vegetable I want to know !” Will snapped back

“You don’t need to know; you never needed to know what happened, I don’t want you to know !” Henry answered taking a few steps in; aiming his anger at Tardvor and his pity at Will

“You have no damned right to tell me what I should and shouldn’t know !” Will started to feel dizzy the louder he got

Henry didn’t answer he just glared at Will before turning around and stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him with a loud bang

[I have the right to know what happened to me, its not up to him !]

Will crossed his arms as he mulled over in anger for a while, Tardvor sat in silence waiting for him to calm down

“I think I get it, but I still don’t know why your here” Will broke the silence his tone still a little flickering with anger

“Oh, after doctor Dr-Magnus fixed my wound, I was able to reverse the proses and bury your memory's, that’s why you don’t remember anything. although now that your awake I think my jobs done” Tardvor was smiling which got one back from Will

“So you were the one that helped Henry find me ?” Will asked

“Yes, I tried to stop my son but … seeing your children stave is a strong motivator” Tardvor said with a queer smirk lifting his shirt a little showing a white square bandage

[That’s what you use for stab wounds … who would stab there own dad over food … must be really bad down there]

“So I'll be the same as before ?” Will inquired

“Yes, you'l have strong headaches for a little while; and i'm no expert but with the beating you took you might be bed-ridden for a few more days but give it some time and you'l be perfectly fine” Tardvor answered with a small chuckle

They both went quite for a little while before Tardvor spoke “You should go easy on your friend”

“Huu ?, what do you mean ?” Will was confused and cocked his head at Tardvor

“I agree that you should know what has happened, but … its been three weeks since it happened and that was the first time he's left your side, he lives in this room looking after you” Tardvor pointed to a small pile of cloths and a cover that resembled a bed 

“He just wants to look after you, even if that means lying; its been difficult on everyone …, he might not be doing the best thing but he's got your best intentions at heart, however distorted ...” Tardvor finished as he walked out the door with one last smile and a wave 'good-bye'

[Three weeks ?, I never though to ask how long iv been out … he's been living here and looking after me, … well don't I feel like an ass. he's still wrong but I shouldn’t have been so hard on him, Tardvor's right he's just trying to protect me]

 

\-----

 

“Ok, I think your finally ready to walk” Helen said after finishing her last once-over of Will

“About time, I should be able to look after myself” Will chuckled as he positioned himself to be sitting on the edge of the bed, will looked back at Helen and noticed henry leaning against the door frame, arms crossed and head slightly down

“Henry !” Will said anxiously

“I heard your braking out today” Henry answered quiet and sheepishly

“Well I might need a hand, care to offer ?” Will said with a cheeky grin, Henry returned it with a smile; Helen and Henry passed as she left them alone and Henry walked over to Will

“Sure, Its about time any-way’s” Henry bent down, sliding an encouraging hand around the small of Will back taking a firm grip of Wills waist

“Thanks” Will whispered through a grin, Will clamped onto Henry's shoulder with one arm and helped himself of the bed with the other, when Will stood still Henry slid away but Will held on tight halting Henry's retreat

“I can walk !” Will shouted in triumph, he slowly walked with Henry at his side, still in Wills unforgiving grip, Will slid out of Henry embrace and closed the door politely behind himself

“Three weeks in bed and the first thing you do Is go to the bathroom ?” Henry called out playfully to will on the other side of the door

“Iv been holding it in all day” Will called back through the door with a little laugh

Will emerged from the bathroom “Now to get out of this gown” Will said to himself and headed for his draws to pick out some cloths

“I hope your not going far” Will said loudly in a playful tone, Henry was silently skulking out of his room and was almost out of sight when Will caught him

“Well your getting dressed and I have work any-ways” Henry turn back to Will

“You took three weeks of, I think work can wait till morning. Besides I have to thank you; were going out” Will spoke clear and was confidant with himself

“You don't have to thank me for anything Will” Henry said turning to leave again

“Henry Foss !” Will called out playfully forcing Henry to turn around, again “You changed my be- ... my bed pan for god's sake. Three weeks of that desires some kind of a thank you. come on; its my treat” Will chocked on his words out of embarrassment as his cheeks turned red

“Three and a half actually” Henry answered in a more cheerful tone

\-----

Iv finished chapter 2 I'm just running through it to improve it as best i can, hopefully wont be to long.


End file.
